nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oceani Empire
The Oceani Empire is the continuously themed nation run by Akuma Zero. It has consistently been a powerful, yet somewhat peaceful country, with a military and technological superiority that is to be feared. The last installment of the Oceani Empire was during the NC 21v2 – NC 28 restart, also known as the Third Golden Age of Nation Creation, where Akuma was able to use about half of his technology, which is dubbed “Oceanus.” History Early Years The first version of the Oceani Empire was named the Empire of the Seas. This nation is completely unrecorded in history, as the restart in which it was made lasted two and a half threads before Nation Creation utterly died for a few months. The Empire of the Seas was the second Superpower behind Liam of Fez and Sithlord Man’s merged nation, and it was where Oceanus was first seen. When the Empire of the Seas was first formed, Akuma was deciding on what to do with his technology, realizing it needed more organization to it. As such he looked to Teran Marine, who owned a country in Australia for a brief period of time until he left in NC 20. Teran merged with Akuma to form the Austro-American Empire. Teran tutored Akuma for a thread before quitting NC and disappearing for several months. After Teran’s leave, the Empire of the Seas was once again a single nation, with a budding technology tree, and a new leader, Poseidon. Nation Creation began to decline soon after Teran’s leave, and eventually the then Owner of Nation Creation, Sithlord Man, decided it was time to close the thread a quarter of the way through Nation Creation 21. Several months later, Scorched125, the true owner of Nation Creation, returned from a hiatus, and noted that NC was no longer in existence. He decided, after consulting with the probable player base of NC, to remake Nation Creation. The thread had numerous people stating they would join NC if it were remade, and Scorched allowed five land claims in advance, three of which you could start with. The land claiming beforehand caused numerous arguments when the game was up again, as some people claimed land scattered about the Earth, and interrupted people’s expansion. This was eventually removed because it caused too many arguments and was a complete nuisance to gameplay. Second Appearance The second appearance of the Oceani Empire was from Nation Creation 21, version two, to Nation Creation 28. This period was the height of the Oceani Empire, where it grew to become the largest and most powerful nation on Nation Creation, making its impact as one of the four Hyperpowers of history. The Illuminophatti and the ENA. Eventually however, the thread got off to a start, with Akuma Zero starting in Mexico, Guatemala, and Cuba (This being the time where you could claim three lands to start with.), with Rpvictor and Cardnals100 to his south, with Rpvictor starting in Venezuela, Colombia, and Ecuador; and Cardnals starting in Paraguay, Brazil, and Uruguay. To his north, he had the Superpower NPC nation, the United States of America, and player in Canada, Liam of Fez. As the Republic of Central America, he quickly expanded his influence around the region of Central America, and took most of it quickly. As he continued to grow economically and militarily, he noted that the United States was an obstacle that needed to be destroyed. As such, he merged with Liam of Fez to form the North American Republic (NAR), and prospered together. Once Fez’s emperor, Anubis, took over; and Akuma’s emperor, Poseidon, took over, the NAR was reformed to the Empire of North America (ENA.) Under the new imperial government, the ENA quickly rose to become the world’s only player Superpower nation. The new Superpower allied with Djinn Spell, who at the time was the Xanadu Commune; E Chip, who was Australia, and Teran Marine, who was in the United Kingdom. This new alliance was called the Illuminophatti. The Illuminophatti nations quickly rose to be the top four nations in the game, and started plotting to take down the three NPC Superpowers of China, Russia, and the United States. The original plan was for the ENA to attack the United States in a three front war, with the Canadian state invading from the North, and into Alaska; and the Central American state invading from the south. The war in the continental United States was won fairly easily with the western U.S surrendering very quickly, and Alaska falling in short time. However, Djinn decided to disappear halfway through the war, while E Chip and Teran were also on vacation, so the ENA was left alone fighting Russia and the United States. For some strange reason, Russia sent every available military unit to assist the United States, leaving the ENA playing defensive as Eastern American and Russian forces pummeled their defenses. As the ENA held out by itself against the two NPC Superpowers Djinn returned. As the entire Russian military was attacking the ENA, and defending the United States, Djinn would not attack until he was absolutely certain he could win, despite every moderator, player nation, and the ENA telling him that there were no military forces remaining in Russia. Meanwhile, in America, The ENA had lost Alaska and was beginning to lose the Great Plains to the onslaught of Russian and American forces. The Xanadu Commune finally decided to declare war after wiping the Russian cyber network out. Xanadu forces swept through Russia with minor resistance, as the Russian economy was collapsing from massive military deployment, and the Xanadu Military managed to take all of Russia within a month. After hearing news of the fall of the motherland, Russian forces surrendered, along with the American forces. The ENA had won in America and divided up the land accordingly, with all of Russia going to Xanadu. As the massive rebuilding effort in America took place, Teran Marine and Akuma Zero started contacting one another and working together on projects upon Teran’s return. Akuma, not knowing that the plan was for E Chip to take China, agreed to supply Teran with assistance in taking out the Chinese navy and coastal defenses, and providing a few uninhabited islands in the Northern Mariana Islands to be used as a staging area. The invasion went down perfectly, with the Chinese navy and coastal defenses being taken out with zero collateral damage, and the Zargarian Army devastating China, taking very minimal casualties, with no collateral damage to infrastructure or buildings. The Chinese Air Force was unable to take to the air for the duration of the war, and thus was rendered useless and irrelevant in this war. However, as soon as China was taken, Fez and Djinn threatened against Akuma and Teran, stating that China was to be E Chip’s. As if on cue, Chip returned and was stunned to find his land taken. A large argument ensued, with Teran eventually surrendering China to Chip, and Chip granting the city of Xanadu in China to Djinn. This incident, however, caused Akuma and Fez to become distrustful of one another, and become increasingly paranoid that the other was planning to declare war. Akuma, obviously, was very angry about this, and decided to attempt to talk with Fez on it. However, before he could, Fez started a project that was to use only resources from Akuma’s state in the nation, and Akuma drew the line there. Akuma and Fez eventually met and decided that it would be best if they demerged, they were just too paranoid of one another. They mutually agreed to leave all remaining technology, aside from some key pieces, in each other’s nations, and get on with their lives after slowly de-attaching the country. It was revealed that Fez grew distrustful because he believed Teran and Akuma were going to merge with one another, and had planned to since the start of the game. This was not the case, but nonetheless, the damage was done, and the ENA was no more. The Illuminophatti alliance fell apart after the departure of the ENA, and it eventually grew to have no influence in the game, as Fez, Teran, and Akuma left the alliance, leaving Djinn and Chip the only two remaining. The Oceani-Zargarian Empire Akuma remained a solo country for around half a thread, as he began advancing his technology beyond the levels he was limiting himself to while in the ENA, due to distrust in Fez, but eventually he and the increasingly active Teran decided to merge, while Djinn became more and more inactive, along with Chip. The newly formed empire was the Oceani-Zargarian Empire (OZE). This empire quickly grew to become the most dominant nation in the game. Although Teran eventually fell inactive, the OZE remained a Superpower-Hyperpower nation throughout its entire lifespan. Akuma’s side of the country, officially known as the Oceanic State (OS), maintained the largest economy, military, and assembled empire in the game. The total assembled land mass was the largest to ever be amassed in Nation Creation history. The Oceanic State maintained a wide-reaching and powerful military, keeping good diplomatic relations with Nation, The Conjoiners (Ranthar Wane and Rache Glock), and the Argentine-Canadian Empire (Liam of Fez and Cardnals100), and tried to be a peacekeeping nation, participating in many wars by providing medical assistance to reduce death rates among injured soldiers. The OS also was involved in several wars, two of which included Luimnigh. The first war involving Luimnigh, Luim was fighting Libya, an NPC. With E Chip as moderator, Luim stood no chance against Libya, and ended up getting his entire military splattered onto Libya’s shield. The Oceanus Warriors of the OS then proceeded to clean off the Libyan shield to prevent disease and damage from entering the nation. The second of the two involved the Conjoiner’s invasion of Hibernia, where the Hibernian Idiot song was first coin. The OS sent 20 million men in support of the Conjoiners. This was the last major event of the Oceani-Zargarian Empire aside from the claiming and enforcing of the Andromeda Galaxy, the only known intergalactic travel and colonization in that restart of the game. The game afterward restarted, ending the Third Golden Age of Nation Creation, and the reign of the Oceani-Zargarian Empire’s Oceanic State. Culture Military Economy Lore Leaders Poseidon (First Reign) Amphitrite Triton Raziel Ithuriel Beizal Samael Poseidon (Second Reign) Category:Nation Creation Category:Former Nations Category:Player Nations